Morning After
by Timey Wimey Geeky
Summary: Une faiblesse d'un soir peut parfois vous amener en des terrains plus doux. C'est ce qu'elle se disait en écoutant le tumulte des vagues au dehors. "Il sentait bon le romarin et la cigarette froide."


Voilà un petit drabble que j'avais publié il y a quelques temps sur fanfic-fr. Une idée qui m'est venu comme ça un matin sous la douche. Je ne suis même pas fan du couple mais je ne pouvais pas me détacher de cette idée, j'ai du l'écrire. C'était plus fort que moi. Et maintenant que je me remets à l'écriture, j'ai décidé de la publier sur ce site. Enjoy !

One Piece et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Le soleil venait de se lever. Elle pouvait le sentir au petit rayon qui taquinait d'une douce chaleur ses paupières closes. Ce contact chaud sur sa peau la sortait peu à peu de son sommeil agréable bien malgré elle. Elle n'avait pas envie de se réveiller, elle était bien dans ce lit, bercée par les vagues et les chants des oiseaux, mais le rideau à peine couvrant de la fenêtre en avait apparemment décidé autrement. Néanmoins, elle décida de garder les yeux fermés afin de profiter un peu plus longtemps de ce moment de calme matinal, elle n'avait pas de raison de se presser… Et puis, elle trouvait ça amusant qu'_il_ la regarde dormir.

Elle savait qu'_il_ était réveillé à la cadence de sa respiration, plus rapide que quand _il_ était endormi, à l'odeur de la cigarette qu'_il_ fumait de l'autre côté du lit, et au bruissement des couvertures quand _il_ détournait son regard du plafond pour le poser sur elle.

_Il sentait bon le romarin et la cigarette froide._

_Il_ examinait chaque courbe de son corps nu, la détaillant avec minutie, retenant le contraste de ses larmes séchées sur son visage paisible, la forme des ombres que ses seins façonnaient sur son ventre bronzé, la taille exacte de ses jambes infiniment longues, la ligne de son cou affreusement tentateur et le fin sourire qui ornait ses lèvres rouges des baisers fiévreux de la veille. _Il_ essayait de mémoriser chaque parcelle de peau nue qu'elle _lui_ offrait en spectacle dans la lumière naissante du jour. Pour _lui_ elle représentait la magnificence même, à l'image de toutes les femmes d'ailleurs. Mais ce matin, elle avait quelque chose de spécial qui la rendait encore plus incroyable et belle que les autres. Cette cruelle beauté qu'_il_ admirait depuis dès heures déjà s'était donné à _lui _cette nuit…

La vérité, c'est qu'il n'y avait eu aucun amour là dedans, seulement une passion qui l'avait dévorée tout entière alors qu'_il _l'embrassait. Le _traitre_ l'avait prise dans un rare moment de faiblesse. Alors qu'elle essayait désespérément d'oublier son trentième anniversaire dans un bon livre, sans y parvenir, _il_ était entré dans la bibliothèque un café à la main.

_Il faisait les meilleurs cafés du monde._

_Il_ avait été incroyablement sérieux pour une fois, et pour une fois elle avait laissé paraitre un peu du désespoir qui la rongeait. _Il _s'était proposé comme épaule pour pleurer, mais quand elle avait gentiment décliné son offre, le _fourbe_ l'avait embrassé ! Si elle _lui_ demandait maintenant pourquoi _il_ avait fait une telle chose, _il_ lui répondrait sans doute qu'_il_ en avait eu envie. Mais la réalité était tout autre. _Il_ avait juste compris qu'elle avait besoin d'attention, de tendresse, d'amour aussi peut être… Et _lui_ n'était jamais contre à en donner, surtout à une jolie femme !

_Elle lui avait donné ses larmes._

Elle commença à pleurer quand _il_ l'entoura de ses grands bras. Voyant cela, _il _l'embrassa de nouveau. Ses pleures redoublèrent. _Il_ l'embrassa encore. Les larmes roulèrent à grande vitesse sur ses joues, _il_ l'embrassa de plus belle. Elle le serra à en _lui_ faire mal, _il _l'embrassa jusqu'aux dents ! Elle s'accrochait à _lui_ comme à sa vie et _lui_ la laissa faire. Ça faisait tant de bien ! Jamais un homme n'avait été tendre avec elle, étant donné son identité, cela s'était toujours mal passé… Après tout, elle était la femme la plus dangereuse du monde. Elle n'oserait jamais le dire à quiconque mais quelques fois, c'était presque jouissif de porter un tel titre, elle avait au moins quelque chose…

Peu à peu, les larmes se tarirent pour laisser place à l'euphorie du moment. Sans s'en rendre compte elle se mit à sourire. A ce moment là, _il_ était le plus heureux des hommes. Alors, prenant doucement sa main rêche dans la sienne, _il_ la conduisit à une extase éphémère et douce sous ses caresses. Tout leur semblait naturel, rien n'était déplacé, ça devait juste se passer. Ils ne croyaient pas en la destiné, mais quelque part, ils sentaient que ce qu'il se passait ne pouvait pas aller autrement.

_Elle était enfin apaisée._

« _ Comptes-tu faire semblant de dormir encore longtemps _ma_ belle ténébreuse ? murmura-t-_il_ dans un souffle dans son oreille. Ouvrant seulement une paupière, n'ayant pas envie d'ouvrir l'autre, la ténébreuse en question le fixa avec un sourire amusé et lui répondit :

_ Je ne crois pas me souvenir d'appartenir à qui que ce soit. _Tu_ veux vraiment que je _t_'appartienne ?

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ Je ne _t_'oblige pas à décider.

_ Je sais. Mais toi, a-tu envie de m'appartenir ?

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ Nous voilà bien avancés Robin-chan.

_ Je le crains _Cook-san_. »

Et tous deux éclatèrent de rire.


End file.
